


Undiscovered Frontier Season 4 Preview

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 - "The Coming Storm" [23]
Category: Babylon 5, BattleTech: MechWarrior, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Original Work, Star Trek, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: A sneak peek at what to expect in "Undiscovered Frontier" Season 4, "Full Circle"!Includes the announcement to a new UF spinoff series by the author of "The Dilgar War", the inspiration for the background of "Undiscovered Frontier: Origins"!
Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 - "The Coming Storm" [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/875274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Undiscovered Frontier - A Multiverse Crossover Space Opera





	Undiscovered Frontier Season 4 Preview

**The Adventures of the** _ **ASV Aurora**_  
**and her crew  
will continue in...**

 _ **"Undiscovered Frontier"**_  
**Season 4**

**The hour of destiny approaches** …

  
The Flow of Life - the Force - filled Robert's senses where he sat in meditation. He drew on it carefully, pulling back when he felt his control slipping.

"I feel your fear." Revan's words pierced Robert's focus. "Your uncertainty lingers."

"This power is dangerous," he replied. "I've nearly hurt people with it before."

"And you'll hurt more if you don't master it," the old man countered.

*****

The training blades created a blur in Lucy's vision. She moved her own rapidly to intercept Revan's blows. Beside her Robert and Talara were both trying, and failing, to meet the attacks of Megaera. A glance told her Gina was still recovering.

The same glance resulted in a powerful blow on her arm. She hissed in pain. "You let yourself get distracted," Revan scolded her. "And now I've sliced your arm off."

She was frustrated enough to retort, "Well, excuse me for being _human_ and checking on my partner!"

"Your enemies _aren't_ human," Revan countered. "And they'll do worse." Without a moment's pause he went on the attack again.

*****

The _Aurora_ plunged through the system, the fire from the Cylon ships a wreath of energy around the ship's deflectors. "Shields still holding," Jarod said.

Julia's order was urgent. "We're almost there, keep on course!"

*****

The attackers formed a solid line of black robes between Meridina and her father, but through them she felt her father's surprise as the ground gave away beneath him. "Father!" She reached for him.

But it was too late. He fell through, and her foes were too many for her to catch him.

*****

"If the Circle breaks, we are all lost," Meridina insisted over the whine of her lightsaber pressed against her opponent's. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it has to be!" the Cylon Gina-model screamed.

**New dangers have arisen...**

  
To Leo the creature was more living tank than insect. Four massive pincer arms, each with the size to rip armored vehicles to shreds. The size of the creature rivaled F1S1's BattleMechs.

"We've got nothing that can fight that thing!" one of the colonists screamed. "We've got to run!"

From the fleeing crowd, Lucy emerged. Her lightsaber flashed to life. Without another word, she broke out into a run, rushing toward the alien monster.

*****

"We're approaching the outer system now," Jarod noted aloud for everyone's benefit. "Preparing to transmit open first contact… wait."

"What is it, Commander?" Julia asked.

"We're picking up a warning signal from a point in the system," he answered. "It's from the habitat on Eros. They're suffering a major radiation leak."

"Sounds like our first contact just became a rescue mission," Angel remarked.

**New allies step forward…**

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked the blond woman, still adjusting to the unfamiliar figures standing around her in this strange, living structure.

Robert spoke softly to reassure her. "It's okay, Ms. Winters. You're among friends."

"And family," added Colin. "Welcome back, Talia."

*****

The silver starship on the screen was replaced by the image of a starship bridge. Julia spoke with the care due a first contact. "This is Captain Julia Andreys of the Alliance _Starship Aurora_."

" _Captain Andreys_." The speaker was one of the two people at the center of the screen, a Human-looking male with light skin and dark hair. " _I'm Captain Ed Mercer of the_ USS Orville. _And I have to say you were the last thing I was expecting to meet out here…_ "

**As the Multiverse descends into conflict…**

  
"Signal from the _Defiant_ , Jem'Hadar and Cardassian warships are on an attack vector." Magda glanced toward Zack. "Orders?"

"Code Red, all hands to battle stations," Zack said firmly. "Whatever happens, they're not going through."

*****

Robert brought his lightsaber up to intercept the incoming shots, giving him the moment he needed to send his opponents flying. "It doesn't have to happen like this," he said. "We're supposed to be allies, Kirrahe!"

He sensed the regret in the Salarian officer's voice. "The situation is not desired. But we have our orders. We _will_ hold the line."

*****

The quiet conversation in the Hilton Head reception room gave way to panicked surprise. Julia moved through the various Inner Sphere nobles and ComStar officials to get to the window and see what was happening. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Are those…"

"Yes, Captain, they are." Focht stepped up beside her with his jaw set firmly. His one remaining eye locked onto the incoming shapes with intense focus. "We have confirmation. Those are Word of Blake DropShips."

"It's a full-scale invasion," she gasped.

*****

The entire Lookout watched Senator Pensley speak in increasing rancor on the holo-screen. " _Conflict after conflict, battle after battle, when will this end?_ " he demanded. " _This Alliance has not kept its promises to my people. It has failed the cause of peace in the Multiverse!_ "

"I really do not like that man," Locarno admitted to the others.

" _There is no point in saving this rotten structure_. _We can only save ourselves. The people of the Tetzelian Republic will not shed our blood for the wars the Alliance leadership is dragging us into. We hereby announce our intention to withdraw from the Alliance!_ "

The words brought silence to the Lookout.

**...the key to their fate will be found…**

  
"It has all come down to this." Revan's intent expression swept across the room, taking in everyone. Beside him Megaera remained silent. "It is time to complete the Circle."

*****

The others could hear the excitement in Cat's voice as the recovered data flowed over the screen. "New universal coordinates," she said in surprise.

**…in a galaxy far, far away**...

  
At Robert's gesture the others lowered their weapons and extinguished their blades. The figures opposite them did likewise. "I'm Robert Dale," he said. "Paladin of the Alliance." He offered his hand to the lead figure.

The older woman accepted it. "I am Satele Shan," she said. "Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

The dark-robed figures ignited their lightsabers, all a familiar crimson color.

"Well, I guess we know what these guys are about, don't we?" Lucy sighed to the others, raising her own weapon in readiness.

*****

The massive warships loomed ominously on the holo-viewer. "Sith warships coming in, weapons are active!" Angel called out. "They're locking on!"

"Fire at will!" Julia answered. "We've got to buy the others time!"

*****

Robert charged across the temple courtyard. His weapon moved into place just in time to prevent the fatal blow from being struck on the prone Jedi. "This fight's over," he insisted. "You've already lost."

The rage-filled eyes of yellow color bored into his soul. "Impudent outsider," said Darth Malgus, his voice distorted by the mask over his mouth and nose. "Those who stand with the Jedi will share their fate!"

**_Undiscovered Frontier_ **  
**Season 4**  
_**"Full Circle"** _  
**Coming Fall 2020**

**And coming soon…**

**The Multiverse is at the brink of war.**

**As conflict becomes inevitable**

**A disgraced captain is sent on a mission to secure the means to survive.**

**But the question remains...**

_**What will survival cost** _ **?**

**Big Steve Presents….**

_**Undiscovered Frontier:** _  
_**The Price** _

**Written by:  
Lightning_Count**

**Conceived by:  
Lightning_Count**

**Coming 2020**


End file.
